The Noob and The Nothing
by Kittycat82
Summary: This is the story of a noob in minecraft named Kitty who doesn't know where she is,how she got here, or why shes here. Also shes stuck with a voice in her head named Wolf helping her along her way. Her main goal is to figure out why is she here what is her purpose here.
1. Chapter 1

Um…I'm sorry if this sucks because I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FAN FICTION BEFORE! I'm very bad at Fan Fiction writing, but I'll try! Practice makes perfect! I hope you enjoy the story!

No copyright intended (I've never read Minecraft Fan fiction before…) and I do not own minecraft! (But I wish I did!)

* * *

Chapter 1 WHAT!? MINECRAFT?!

*BLOOP* "Where am I?" I spoke.

"MINECRAFT YOU DERP!" It screamed.

"Who said that?!" I yelled.

"DUH ME!" It screamed again.

"Well who are you?" I asked.

"UH I DON'T KNOW!" It said.

"You don't know your OWN name?!" I yelled.

"NOPE AND I'M PROUD!" It yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM?" I yelled.

"YES!" it screamed back.

"WELL WHO ARE YOU?" it curiously yelled.

"I'm Kitty or Kittycat82." I spoke

"OK KITTY, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MINECRAFT?" It yelled like always

'Uh… no, voice person thing. I said'

"HMM… MAYBE I DO NEED A NAME….WOLF!" Wolf screamed

"Ok Wolf" I moaned, "Where am I?" I asked politely

"HMM… I THINK A JUNGLE BIOME?" Wolf like always screamed

"Ok… WAIT WHAT IS A BIOME WOLF?!" I yelled

"UHHH HOW I EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU KITTY…. ITS LIKE A PLACE WITH DIFFERENT FEATURES THAN OTHERS LIKE A DESERT, TUNDRA, JUNGLE, FOREST, PLAINS, ETC." she screamed and making it ring in my ears for minutes.

"Oh…ok. What's in a jungle biome then Wolf?" I questioned.

"A TYPE OF WOOD CALLED JUNGLE WOOD NEW LEAVES, VINES, A LOT OF ANIMALS, WATER, MONSTERS, AND OCELOTS OR AKA CATS." Wolf made ring in my ears once again.

"Ohlala… WAIT CATS! FRIENDS!"

*faint*

"UH.. I GUESS SO FOR YOU KITTY."

*Kitty gets up*

"Wait what are monsters?" I asked

"WOW YOU REALLY ARE A NOOB KITTY!" Wolf Screamed on the top of her lungs (if she had any ,spoiler!)

"Wolf.. what is a noob?" I slowly, deeply, quietly asked.

*face palm*

"A PERSON WHO'S NEW TO A GAME AND IS BAD AT IT, AND A MONSTER IS A RABID CREATURE THAT COMES OUT AT NIGHT SEARCHING FOR YOU TO KILL YOU. A ZOMBIE CAN INFECT PEOPLE, CREEPERS WILL EXPLODE, SKELETONS WILL SHOOT ARROWS, ENDERMEN WILL ATTACK YOU FROM BEHIND AND TELEPORT TO YOU OR AWAY. BUT ZOMBIES AND SKELETONS BURN IN DAYLIGHT AND ENDERMEN GET HURT IN WATER AND CREEPERS, JUST WATCH OUT FOR." Wolf went on and on and on still ringing in my ears.

"Whoa… um ok I guess. Well what should I do first because I'm a noob? " I proudly asked.

"KITTY GO PUNCH THAT TREE!" She snapped at me so loud and quick.

"Ok, WAIT WHY? WHAT DID TREES EVER DO TO YOU WOLF? TREES MAKE YOU LIVE! TREES ARE PEOPLE TOO! TREES ARE AWESOME! DON'T PUNCH THEM HUG THEM WOLF! HUGS ARE KEY WOLF!" I argued back.

"JUST SHUT UP AND PUNCH IT KITTY!" Wolf forced at me.

*Punch* *Punch* *Punch *BOOP*

"I HAVE TREE DECAY IN MY HAND, TREE GUTS! LOOK AT THAT POOR TREE!" I screamed to make wolfs ears ring loudly. " I'm so so sorry" I softly and shakily said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitty shut up!" Wolf said like she was annoyed.

"Ok sorry"I said softly. "Wait you didn't yell?" I snickered.

"Yeah so what?" Wolf asked.

"Uh nothing" I responded. "Wolf who are you anyways?"

"Nothing. Just a voice Inside your head."Wolf said calmly for once.

"How are you in my head?" I asked curiously.

"Just don't think about it." Wolf said.

"You need a house you know Kitty!"Wolf suddenly snapped.

"Why do I need a house?" I asked.

"So monsters don't kill you!"Wolf snapped"Now Hurry it's almost sunset!"

"Where and what of?" I asked.

"Anything! Its sandbox! Fulfill your imagination!" Wolf colorfully said.

"Oh..YAY!" I screamed!

At Moon-rise….

"I did it!" I proudly said. "It's Underground so They don't get in too! It was a 3 deep hole with a roof. A stone and dirt staircase down ,but no door.

"Well Kitty how do you get in?"Wolf curiously asked?

"Oh... I didn't think about that… derp" I thought.

"Here place it quick!" Wolf said. She gave me a jungle wood door that had holes in it for windows and a door knob on each side.

"Where did she get this from?" I thought, "I don't even have a crafting table?"

"Kitty hurry up!"Wolf yelled :"THERE SPAWNING!"

There was 10 zombies in the distance walking slowly towards us. With a skeletons not too far behind. I was scared out of my mind. Everything I heard was a blur. I just stared with my eyes wide open. "GET INSIDE OR BOTH OF US ARE DEAD!"Wolf screamed fiercely. It was like I was dead unmoving, unseaking, I didn't even think. Until I fell..

A while later….

"Hey! Their breathing! Come on Water come see!"

"Hmm.. are you sure? They look dead. Wait? I think there alive!"

"I Told you!"

"I think there waking up Ubie… YES THEY ARE!"

I woke up in a room with a jungle wood floor ,no walls ,and a thatched roof. On a red ,wool bed with two girls next to me.

"uh.. where am I?" I questioned them.

"With us where else?" they replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ubie or Ubieamanda" Ubie said.

"And I'm Water or Watergirl342"Water said.

"What happened?" I asked

"You just passed out and we found you about 2 days later." Ubie explained.

"And where was Wolf?" I thought. "WAIT..WHERES WOLF!" I screamed.

"I'm right here! In your mind remember!"Wolf yelled.

"Oh good!" I said out-loud.

"Who is she talking to?" Ubie whispered to Water.

"I have no idea." Water replied.

"Is she crazy?" Ubie whispered again to Water.

"Probably." Water whispered back.

I groaned after they stopped talking

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked chapter 2! I tried using more detail and tried to make it a little better than chapter 1. I figure this will be more than one book because I have more ****_way_**** more stuff planned! See you soon! :D**


End file.
